Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 10 = 10x + 5$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x - 10) - 6x = (10x + 5) - 6x$ $-10 = 4x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-10 - 5 = (4x + 5) - 5$ $-15 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{-15}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{15}{4} = x$